Valeria Costanza
Valeria Costanza is the daughter of Costanza and Cacco from Costanza/Costanzo, an Italian fairy tale appearing in The Facetious Nights of Straparola. Info Name: Valeria Costanza Age: 15 Parent's Story: Costanza/Costanzo Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Julie Marmoisan Secret Heart's Desire: To go on all sorts of adventures My "Magic" Touch: I am good at embroidery, hunting, and swordfighting. Storybook Romance Status: Eleuthere Candor is my boyfriend. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a hard time respecting other peoples' opinions, especially if they run contrary to mine. Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. It's great to be strong and mighty! Least Favorite Subject: Princessology. This is a pathetic excuse for a class. Best Friend Forever After: My boyfriend Eleuthere and my roommate Julie. Character Appearance Valeria is short, with olive skin, long, curly dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She wears a grey shirt with a chainmail pattern, blue jeans, and combat boots. Personality Valeria is a tomboy who loves sports and swordfighting. She doesn't mind getting a little dirty, and she especially loves contact sports like boxing and wrestling. Despite her size, she is very strong. She also likes video games and action movies. Valeria is fond of fooling around with the magical creatures and is constantly playing tricks on them. She can be very abrasive and ruthless and does not care for others' opinions. Biography Greetings! I am Valeria Costanza, the daughter of Costanza from Costanza/Costanzo. My story starts in Egypt with king Ricardo, Queen Valeriana, and their three daughters, Valentia, Dorothea, and Spinella. The three girls were married off to great kings and the king divided his kingdom. Not long after, great shock came when Valeriana gave birth to a fourth daughter, Costanza. Since Costanza's dowry wouldn't be big enough for a king, she would be married to a marquis. However, Costanza wanted to marry a king like her much older sisters. She left her parents and took the guise of a man, calling herself Costanzo. She went to the kingdom ruled by the king Cacco,The king wished to capture a satyr, and the queen said that Costanzo could catch one. Costanzo promised to get him one. She was given a vessel and wine and bread, which she used to catch the satyr and bring it back. The king wanted it to talk. Costanzo bribed it with food, threatened it with hunger, and offered to free it. The satyr then talked and revealed all sorts of dirty secrets, including that the queen's maidens were really men and that they were her lovers. It also revealed that Costanzo was a woman. The king had his queen and her lovers burned, and married Costanza. I have three half-sisters, Alessia, Ginevra, and Ilaria, a half-brother, Matteo, and a younger brother, Riccardo. I also have several cousins from my three aunts. My oldest cousin is the same age as my mother. My mom's parents are deceased. My mother is pretty cool - she trains the soldiers in my father's kingdom and takes an active role in governing. I'm a sophomore in high school. Going to Ever After High is kinda fun, but at the same time kind of ridiculous. There's a lot of stupid rules here, like for example we all have destinies to follow. I'm fine being the next Costanza, but I'm a Rebel. Why should some stupid headmaster decide what we have to do with our life? We need to decide for it ourselves. That's the whole point of free will. There are all sorts of students here, particularly princesses and princes. Many of them are annoying and stuck-up, although there are cool ones too. Eleuthere Candor is the prince I'm dating. I really hope he's the right one, since he's very kind and intelligent. He's also able to keep up with me when I play video games and sports. Actually, I tend to hang out with guys more often than girls because I feel like a lot of girls who go here have little in common with me. Respecting others' opinions is something I have trouble with. I tend to stay away from political issues since everyone knows those tend to blow up into arguments, but even with little stuff like how this school is run it can get a bit aggravating. I need to get myself to realize that every opinion counts and not just my own. It would help me get along better with people. Despite being a Rebel, I don't think it's the worst thing in the world if my destiny comes true. I do get a pretty good part and get to participate in the action instead of waiting for a prince to come and save me. Trivia *Valeria's surname refers to her mother Costanza. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Cristina Vee. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:Costanza/Costanzo Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Knights Category:Egyptian